cncfandomcom-20200223-history
War against the GLA
The War Against GLA, also known as the War of Liberation (GLA perspective), War on Terror or simply GLA War, among other monikers, was a global conflict during the early decades of the 21st century. It pitted the two established superpowers of the modern world, the United States of America and the People's Republic of China, against a rising international quasi-terrorist organisation, the Global Liberation Army, otherwise known as the GLA. The War was as much a fight against global terrorism as it was a quiet power struggle between the USA and China over global ascendancy. The War began with GLA terrorists exploding a nuclear device in Beijing, China, and ended with Chinese Red Guards marching through the streets of Hamburg, Germany. The War is one of the most dramatic and deadly conflict in history. Battles were fought in places as far away as Hong Kong to Cairo to the US West Coast. Background During the first decade of the 21st century, a dangerous organisation emerged in the Middle East. This new threat to the world order, the Global Liberation Army, was a loose coalition of terrorists, freedom fighters, political idealists, and local warlords, allied together in the name of liberation from imperialism. It was funded by persons unknown, had no clear stated goals, and appear to have no central command chain. Nevertheless, the organisation and its affiliates soon gained power and support in various "Third World" nations, particularly among the poor, disillusioned people of the Middle East and Central Asia. Meanwhile, a rejuvenated China has became an economic powerhouse and a major military power. New reforms, known as the "Modern Way" program, introduced new civil liberties for the Chinese people and increased growth in China's booming export industry. The Communist Party is led by young politicians whose views no longer reflect their Maoist predecessors. While China rose in international standing, the United States' aggressive anti-terrorism international policy has alienated many, and resulted in political infighting at the UN, eventually resulting in American refusal to aid the United Nations in its attempts to negotiate a meaningful settlement with the GLA. Relations between China and the United States had been on the decline, especially after a covert American anti-terrorist operation resulted in the destruction of a Chinese prototype fighter. However, the GLA threat forced both governments to find common ground and cooperate. Soon, the GLA began to enter Western China, where they gathered support for a secessionist movement. When China refused to negotiate, the GLA attacked the People's Liberation Army (PLA) depot at Yecheng, stealing millions of rounds of ammunition before destroying a nearby nuclear reactor, causing massive radioactive fallout. The Chinese leadership - furious - now enter into a period of open conflict with the GLA. The Chinese refused UN offers of negotiation, and while the United States provided satellite surveillance of troop movements in the area, it refused to contribute to any peacekeeping operations in the region. The White House dismissively stated that GLA forces have never crossed path with American troops. The Dragon Awakes To reassure the public and boost nationalist pride, China organised a major military parade in Beijing, China. The GLA, however, had other plans. During the celebration a suicide bomber exploded a small nuclear device in Tiananmen Square, causing great devastation. In revenge, the Chinese tracked down the GLA nuclear bunker and destroyed it. The PLA is now deployed out to engage GLA terror cells across the country. The Chinese offensive has began in earnest. The PLA first attacked a known GLA cell in Hong Kong, where the GLA has occupied the Hong Kong Convention and Exhibition Center, and had built a chemical weapons factory. Despite the sabotage of the Tsing Ma bridge by GLA terrorists, the Chinese forces destroyed the GLA presence in Hong Kong. Then, the PLA battled a local GLA cell (who have taken over a town after massacring all the citizens) near the Three Gorges Dam. The Dam was destroyed, however this destroyed several regiments of GLA down river and bought the local PLA division a little time to establish a base. China's MiG fighter-bombers played a key role in softening the GLA position, before a Chinese force swept in to clear the town of the terrorists. The trouble is not over, however, and Chinese intelligence soon discovered a large chemical weapons plant in the Tanggala Mountains in Western China. A taskforce led by Agent Black Lotus was sent to the area to disable GLA anti-air capabilities in order for MiG fighters armed with Napalm missiles to destroy the Plant safely without the toxins contaminating the nearby river. With China free of GLA, the Chinese military began to look west, towards the main GLA bases in Tajikistan and Kyrgyzstan (collectively known as Aldastan). The GLA have taken over and booby-trapped the lakeside town of Balykchy in Kyrgyzstan (most of the civilian population has fled) and this was to be the PLA's first target. The Americans have decided to lend the Chinese air support after learning of GLA's chemical weapons capabilities. After a night of carpet bombing and brutal house-to-house fighting, the town was liberated. After this victory, Chinese troops soon poured into Aldastan. With Chinese forces sealing all major roads to the sub-capital Bishkek, the GLA is forced to reinforce the city by train. Stubborn GLA resistance made securing the railroads impossible, and therefore Agent Black Lotus was sent in with a small force to destroy the vital train bridge which link Bishkek to the outside world. Despite heavy GLA presence, this was achieved and the GLA garrison of Bishkek surrendered. The Chinese are now ready to move in to destroy the GLA's Asian Cell HQ in Dushanbe. A GLA ambush while the Chinese were en route to the city was beaten back, and the Chinese established a foothold in the area. The GLA threw everything they had at the Chinese, including the infamous SCUD Storm. Despite strong resistance, the Chinese overwhelmed the GLA defenders, clearing them from the city and destroying their mountain fortress. As the people of Dushanbe celebrated their freedom, China basked in the glow of an unprecedented military victory. Lightning From a Cloudless Sky The GLA however was far from finished. As the Chinese moved into Kazakhstan, they faced strong resistance from the GLA. After drowning the Chinese military presence in Shymkent by destroying a hydroelectric dam, the GLA began to raise funds for their revival the way they knew best - raiding UN convoys. Therefore, GLA troops moved into Almaty, Kazakhstan, and began stealing from UN aid convoys as well as from the people they were supposed to liberate. A nearby US military base failed to stop the robbing spree. The GLA continued their fundraising in Astana. The capital of Kazakhstan was jointly occupied by Chinese and American "peacekeepers", and the GLA arrived in the midst of an anti-occupation riot. The GLA enthusiastically supported the Angry Mobs. As Astana burns, the GLA plundered the city. Now they can have some really good battles. The GLA first moved into Turkey, where an American air base in Adana is a potential threat to their operations. The Americans - despite their dominance of the skies - were not able to overcome the determined GLA freedom fighters, who employed Stinger Sites and Quad Cannons to great effect. The USA retaliated by seizing GLA chemical weapons bunkers on the shore of the Aral Sea. The GLA is forced to recover these facilities. The Americans (led by Colonel Burton) managed to sabotage some of the bunkers, detonating the C4 while GLA militias were capturing them. The GLA however recovered and, against the odds, reclaimed their toxins from the Americans. At this stage, the Chinese came up with a plan to arm rival GLA factions against each other, in an attempt to destroy the organisation from within. They even sent three trucks loaded with fully armed nuclear bombs to one splinter cell in Lenger, Kazakhstan. Fortunately for the GLA, these were intercepted and used against the traitors. With the GLA's internal enemies annihilated - killed, irradiated, or otherwise - the GLA now set in motion the final stage of their plans. Despite the best efforts of a joint Sino-American taskforce, the rocket launch facility at Baikonur Cosmosdrome fell to the GLA after a ferocious battle. With their bio-chemical ICBMs on the launch pads, the GLA now has the ability to strike anywhere in the world. Enduring Freedom The ICBM attacks alarmed the United States. Although the rocket heading for Washington DC was intercepted, it was too close a call. The United States is now committed to destroying the GLA. American response was swift and brutal. Their first target was the GLA chemical weapons plant in the Mazar Free Fire Zone, Afghanistan. After this was destroyed, the Americans attacked the GLA-controlled city of Baghdad. In an act of desperation to stop the American advance, the GLA launched their SCUD Storm at their own city. This killed many civilians but failed to delay the American forces, which soon advanced into the GLA's hilltop stronghold and destroyed it. The War however had just begun. When the United States sent several Comanches to hunt down GLA leaders in Al Hanad, Yemen, they were shot down and the pilots captured. Although a rescue force led by Colonel Burton managed to rescue the pilots despite heavy GLA resistance, news soon arrived that the American forces in western Kazakhstan has been defeated. Only the presence of an American air base and Comanche helicopters prevented a slaughter. The American forces soon regrouped, and the US staged an amphibious assault along the Kazakh Caspian coast. At 1400 hours, Navy Battleships, Raptor fighters, Comanches and Tomahawk Missiles mercilessly bombarded the GLA positions. American troops established a base in the area and easily destroyed the GLA presence in the city. A few days later, the United Nations received word from the GLA that they were interested in peace and wanted to negotiate. The Americans suspected an ambush - and they were right. The UN negotiators were killed by suicide bombers in Karbala City, Kazakhstan. The Americans discovered a GLA base in the area and destroyed it, but soon discovered that the GLA has secretly built another, larger base on the other side of the river in the mountains. The American forces were divided when the GLA destroyed a dam, flooding the valley and destroying the bridge connecting the two banks. Chinooks were used to ferry equipments and supplies, and US forces began to work their way up the mountains. Numerous defences and demo traps caused heavy casualties, but the Americans prevailed in the end. Despite their defeat, the GLA later managed to convince a Chinese general to join their cause. The two unlikely allies faced an American assault in southern Kazakhstan, where the Chinese general deployed a nuclear missile silo. With permission from the Chinese government, the Americans destroyed the GLA and Chinese presence with the help of a Particle Cannon. American intelligence soon learned of the GLA headquarters in Akmola, Kazakhstan. A joint Sino-American assault force moved in to destroy the GLA stronghold. The GLA for their part heavily fortified the city and also used a SCUD Storm against the Americans, but were no matched for the combined Chinese and American arsenal. With the fall of the GLA Command Center, the world heaved a huge sigh of relief. The Zero Hour The world is safe again, or so it seemed. The defeated GLA converged on Baikonur Cosmosdrome. The PLA attempted to dislodge the GLA from Baikonur but was decisively defeated. In revenge for Akmola, the GLA fired a bio ICBM at a US military base in northern Europe. The Americans know they have to move quickly to prevent a second launch. Hijacking a train, the American strike force slipped into the facility and killed the defenders. A MOAB air strike was then called in to destroy the launch pads. American forces helping to deliver aid shipments to the stricken people of Mogadishu, Somalia, encountered a GLA warlord who attempted to intercept the aid convoy in a classic GLA fundraising operation. American troops poured into the city to defend the convoy, while a naval battle group off shore provided air and bombardment support. During the clean up operation, the Americans found documents relating to GLA's mad scientist Dr. Thrax's chemical weapons research operations. They located Thrax's lab on Mt Elburz, Russia, and in a joint operation with China's Black Lotus, the Americans led by Colonel Burton destroyed the lab by causing an avalanche, burying it forever. It turned out that Dr. Thrax was funded by oil revenues from the Amisbad Oil Field in Iran. Sure enough, the Americans discovered a heavy GLA presence there. Paratroopers secured Amisbad airfield, where the Americans set up a base. The American troops were forced to deal with booby-trapped oil fields, GLA attacks (including SCUD missiles) and a SCUD Storm. The Americans were forced to destroy a local radio station which was inciting terrorist attacks while CIA Operatives in the area secured the oil field. By dawn, the whole area was under American control. All that was left is to destroy Dr. Thrax's headquarters. It was a race against time - Dr. Thrax had prepared four bio-chemical rockets ready for launch should the Americans failed to secure them in time. Luckily, a GLA splinter cell offered their help, fearing Dr. Thrax will kill everyone in the world. Both sides utilised their entire arsenal against each other in the epic struggle, but the Americans with help from their allies eventually overwhelmed the mad scientist's forces. Dr. Thrax was killed, and the missiles safely disarmed. No Walls Will Hold Us Back With the death of Dr. Thrax, the GLA splits into mutually antagonistic factions. One key leader, however, evaded capture - Mohmar "Deathstrike". He escaped from pursuing American forces and was airlifted to safety. His position as leader of the GLA was challenged by Prince Kassad, a prominent GLA general specialising in stealth and subterfuge based in Cairo, Egypt. Forces loyal to Mohmar attacked Cairo, capturing Kassad's command centres and using his own technology against him. With Kassad out of the way, the GLA regrouped under their new leader. The GLA revenge against the United States was swift, first destroying their fleet in the Mediterranean, including the aircraft carrier USS Ronald Reagan, and then infiltrating the US mainland and stealing chemical weapons. Appalled and embarrassed by this, United States officials pulled back much of their military presence in Europe to strengthen homeland defense. Seizing the opportunity to strike, the GLA invaded much of mainland Europe. Using captured PLA technology along with their own forces, the GLA engaged the American forces at their European HQ in Stutgart-Vaihigen, Germany. The American defenders were overwhelmed and the GLA captured the base as the American survivors were hastily evacuating. Defeated, stunned, humiliated, and with public opinion strongly against the deployment of more American troops abroad, the United States decided to withdraw its forces from Europe. Homeland defence is now the priority. The GLA overran the abandoned American bases, capturing much needed supplies and support. All over Europe, the GLA raised their monuments in triumph - they have finally defeated the world's greatest superpower. The Dragon's Destiny With American influence extending no further than its borders, China now stepped into the role of the world's foremost superpower. But first, it has to prove its strength against the GLA forces in Europe. Embarrassed by GLA's use of Chinese weaponry, the Chinese launched a nuclear strike at the former American base (now GLA-occupied) at Stuttgart. This attack angered the GLA leadership, who ordered the GLA infiltrate China itself. The target was a nuclear power plant. This time, however, the Chinese were ready. Although the GLA managed to destroy part of the base guarding the plant, and occupy a nearby town, the Chinese managed to hold their ground until Helix reinforcements arrive. The heavy assault Helix helicopters made short work of the GLA assailants. China is now asked by the European Council to clear GLA troops from Europe's cities and reestablish order, promising to use restraint regarding nuclear weaponry. After toppling GLA statues in Coburg, the Chinese destroyed retreating GLA troops with the help of Helix helicopters. The survivors converged on Hamburg, capturing a nearby US base and preparing for a last stand against the PLA. However, even with American technology, the GLA's last base in Europe fell. The victorious PLA entered Hamburg to the cheers of the jubilant citizens. Aftermath With the captured GLA leaders on trial in the World Court and NATO a mere political afterthought, the Chinese Premier and the European leaders met at the meeting of the newly-established Eurasian Unity League, to discuss future cooperation. From Hong Kong to Paris the citizens of many nations cheered the Chinese actions in Europe, and China is now considered the world's leading superpower. Category:Generals:Events